Guardians Of Love
by SasakiUchiha1997
Summary: Kish and Ichigo need to rstore peace to their land but the evil Masaya tries to stop them...
1. My hero! Chapter 1

Pippa (KTL)- Yey! My first chapter complete.

Kish- Great, so are we posting more or what?

Ichigo- Is Masaya and me together?

Pippa (KLT)- Hehehe...

Ichigo- Oh no, please, what have i done?... T_T

Pippa (KLT)- Well Kish, looks like it's your lucky day! X)

Kish- Ok?.... OMG Ichigo, i think we are the love doves in this! YEY! Finally my true love is with me!

Pippa (KLT)- Hey!

Kish- HELP ME! (Being chased by Ichigo)

Pippa (KLT)- KLT means Kish's true love if anyone was wondering. Right, anyway, on with the story.

**Story by Pippa Wright (13 year old!)**

**Edited by myself**

**My hero!** **Chapter 1**

Kish's emerald green hair whipped in the breeze as his golden eyes focussed on a girl. She was walking down the pier, dreaming, dreaming of a boy she saw in the market. Her light pink hair was tied up in bright red ribbons and she wore a pink dress, tied with a white ribbon and bits of white lace dangling off it.

Kish quietly began to follow the girl, as she continued to walk towards the ferocious water. Salt water sprayed high up into the air as Kish began to catch up with the mysterious girl. "Why are you following me, and who are you?" the girl asked as she stopped and turned to face Kish, her eyes widening. "My name is Kish, I saw you once in the market. Sorry if I disturbed you." Kish replied. The girl remembered the boy she had seen in the market, a young boy, emerald green hair, long pointed ears, and baggy clothes. And those gorgeous golden eyes. "Oh sorry, I didn't recognise you. My name's Ichigo, so why are you here?..." Ichigo said, but before Kish could answer, a massive wave hit Ichigo, dragging her under the water. "ICHIGO!" Kish yelled as he dived in after her. Kish grabbed Ichigo's cold hand and pushed her up to the surface. He then wrenched up onto the wet pier and clambered up after her, pulling her away from the dangerous water.

Her pink eyes began to open and Ichigo spluttered and coughed. "Kish…" she mumbled, when suddenly a man came running from the forest. "Ichigo! What happened?! Are you ok?!" he shouted as Ichigo carefully stood up. She nodded as Kish stood up, supporting her. "I'm fine Masaya. Kish saved me." She said to Masaya. Masaya stared at Kish with hating eyes. He took an instant dislike to him and grabbed Ichigo's arm. "Come on Ichigo, let's go home, and leave this freak back to begging!" Masaya laughed, pulling Ichigo back along the pier. "Kish! Kish! Come back!" Ichigo yelled at Kish who was solemnly walking away. He turned to see Ichigo, but Masaya dragged her away. "I love you Kish!" she added but Kish had already turned and continued walking. Masaya stopped and slapped Ichigo. "How dare you love a freak like him? I will get him, I will bring him to the dungeons, and he will die!" Masaya yelled in Ichigo's face. Ichigo was in shock as Masaya yanked her away…

Pippa (KLT)- Well it isn't very long but it was ok i guess.

Kish- ^_^ YEY! Ichigo likes me!!!

Ichigo- MASAYA ISN'T THAT EVIL! T_T

Kish- I am very happy! X)

Pippa (KLT)- Right... Ok, please leave me comments! I will post the next chapter soon!

Bye xxx Kisshu's-one-true-love! :3 Meow! ~Nya!


	2. She's The Princess? Chater 2

Pippa (KLT)- I'm back with the next chapter! ^_^

Kish- Chapter 2 hmm, does Ichigo still like me? Where is Ichigo anyway? Last time i saw her she was hitting her head against the wall saying 'Why did i get this job?' over and over again...

Pippa (KLT)- Ok??? -_- Can i start now or have you more to say?

Kish- ...

Pippa (KLT)- Thank you! Here is Chapter 2!

**Story by Pippa (13 years of age!)**

**Edited by myself**

**She's the princess?**** Chapter 2**

Masaya pulled Ichigo into the castle and up the spiral stairs to her bedroom. "Let go! I want to go back and see Kish!" Ichigo stammered as Masaya pushed her into the bedroom. He locked the door, leaving Ichigo crying on the bed…

"I am a freak." Kish thought to himself. He felt his long pointed ears and his sharp canines. "Ichigo's better off with him than me." He muttered as he walked along the bay to an old cherry tree.

"A young boy, green hair, pointed ears, baggy clothes and his name is Kish. I want him here and I want him now! Ryou, Keiichiro, go and find him!" Masaya ordered as his two guards, Ryou and Keiichiro rode off on horses to find Kish.

They got off their horses when they spotted Kish, sitting under a cherry tree. They marched over to him and pulled him up. "In order of Prince Masaya, you are arrested. Turn around and follow us!" they demanded. Kish turned as Ryou tied his hands behind his back tightly. He then attached the ropes to his horse and they rode off towards the palace.

"What does it matter?" Kish mumbled as they finally arrived at the castle. The guards bought Kish to the dungeons where they shoved Kish into a cell, pushed him down, undid the tight ropes, pushed his hands against the wall and tied them tightly to the stone wall. They then locked the door and walked out, leaving Kish alone, with Masaya, who was in the cell with him. "So we meet again freak!" Masaya chuckled. Kish looked at the ground, his hands were aching and he didn't admire Masaya's presence. "I didn't do anything. I helped her, is that illegal?" Kish said. Masaya smiled and shrugged. He glared at Kish as he bent down so his eyes were staring right into Kish's amber eyes. "I just don't like you Kish!" he said, and with that, Masaya unlocked the cage, walked out, and locked it again, leaving Kish alone.

Masaya unlocked the door to Ichigo's bedroom and saw her looking out of the window. "Please, let him go." She whispered. Masaya shook his head. "I forbid anyone to see him or send any messages to him. Ichigo, he's a farm boy, he's not a prince." Masaya told her. Ichigo's face was covered in tears. Masaya walked out leaving Ichigo, "I'm going to get Kish out of there, right now!" Ichigo said, quietly leaving her bedroom, and running desperately to the dungeons…

Kish- That was depressing... :'(

Pippa (KLT)- It's a depressing story, what do you expect?

Ichigo- WAA! MASAYA IS EVIL. T_T

Masaya- But i love all living things, especially Ichigo. (Everything except Kish!)

Kish- Why you little!!! (Starts fightign with Masaya)

Pippa (KLT)- Right. I'll be back with Capter 3 soon!

Bye xxx Kisshu's-one-true-love :3 Meow ~Nya!


	3. Have My Bell Chapter 3

Pippa (KLT) - Finally finished Chapter 3. It's not very long but oh well.

Ichigo- Please oh please make Masaya good… (Bowing)

Pippa (KLT) – Never! Mwahahaha…

Kish- Yay! My true love and me get to be alone... Or maybe she will help me escape.

Pippa (KLT) – Maybe. -_- Ignore them and read on!

**Story by Pippa Wright (13 years old!)**

**Edited by myself**

**Have My Bell.** **Chapter 3**

_Flashback_

"Here, this is for you Ichigo." Ichigo's mom said, giving her a golden bell on a red ribbon. "Give it to your true love." She added as Ichigo instantly tied it round her neck. "It's beautiful!" Ichigo said, smiling. Ichigo wore the bell until that day, ten years later.

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo desperately ran towards the dungeons, her bell tinkling. She was surprised as there weren't any guards in the dungeons. Ichigo saw Kish at the end of the passage, his hands red and swollen. "KISH!" Ichigo shouted as Kish slowly lifted up his head, his pale face scratched and bruised. She stood outside the cage and reached in, pulling off the rag around Kish's mouth. "What are you doing Ichigo?!" Kish whispered. Ichigo began to untie the bell from around her neck, and then she leaned into the cell and tied it around Kish's neck. "Oh Kish, this is my entire fault, the bell is for you, wear it as a sign of my love." Ichigo whispered into Kish's drooped ear. Kish sighed and looked at Ichigo, "Why me? Seriously Ichigo, I am a freak, a farm boy who loves a princess!" Kish yelled as he clenched his fists. Ichigo leant over to Kish's face and kissed him gently, "I love you." she whispered. Kish lowered his head again and quickly pulled the rag back over his face. Ichigo new why, someone was coming! She ran out of the dark prison and left Kish alone, alone with Masaya…

Pippa (KLT) – DONE!

Kish- That's it?

Ichigo- Thank God!

Pippa (KLT) – Read more and see you all soon!

Bye xxx Kisshu's-one-true-love :3 Meow ~Nya!


	4. Escape Or Die! Chapter 4

Pippa (KLT) - Chapter 4 coming up!

Kish- Can you make this only about me and Ichigo?

Pippa (KLT) – Only because you are soo cute, yes... O.o

Kish- Yay! Huh? But…

Ichigo- Great, I am soo happy… -_-

Pippa (KLT) – By the way, Mew Mew 124, Masaya is a prince that loves Ichigo and is going to marry her, he's not her brother, hoped it helped you! ;) Anyway, on with the story!

**Story by Pippa Wright (13 years old!)**

**Edited by me!**

**Escape or Die!** **Chapter 4**

Waiting for the guards and Masaya to leave, Ichigo's heart pounded.

"I see you're still alive, freak!" Masaya laughed as he unlocked the cage door to Kish's cell. He knelt down next to Kish and pulled the rag down off his face. "Get lost." Kish muttered as Masaya ruffled Kish's tatty, shaggy hair. "What? Me? Ok then. Bye loser!" Masaya finished as he walked out and locked the door behind him. Masaya and the guards strolled out of the dark dungeons and Ichigo crept out from her hiding place.

"It's now or never Kish. Where's the key to the cage?" Ichigo whispered. Kish pointed to the entrance to the dungeons, where a hook held a key. Ichigo walked silently over to the hook and grabbed the key off it. "Got it!" she shouted back down to Kish. Ichigo silently ran to the cell and unlocked the door. She knelt down next to Kish, untying his hands form the chains that held them up. "Thanks Ichigo now lets go, hurry!" Kish said as they both ran out of the dungeons.

Escaping the castle went like clockwork as there wasn't any guards and they both weren't spotted. They got to the exit and ran over the drawbridge; luckily no-one was following them. "Where are we going?" Ichigo panted as Kish lead them down a twisty path and into a forest. "The cherry tree." Kish answered as he thought of it, his favourite place…

Pippa (KLT) – That went weird I thought.

Ichigo- Why do I have to love Kish, Masaya is my true love!

Kish- HEY! In the story, I love you and you love me!

Ichigo- Whatever!

Pippa (KLT) – Please review and carry on reading! ^_^

Byee xxx Kisshu-my-true-love :3 Meow ~Nya!


	5. Cherry Tree, Home Sweet Home Chapter 5

Pippa (KLT) – Chapter 5 complete!

Kish- YEY! More Ichigo!

Ichigo- AGHH! T_T

Masaya- I'M NOT BAD!

Pippa (KLT) – You are now! Hahaha!!!

Kish- Please hurry and post the story!

Pippa (KLT) - Fine! Here we go, enjoy!

**Story by Pippa Wright (13 years old!)**

**Edited by me!**

**Cherry Tree, Home Sweet Home**

Kish lead Ichigo to a massive cherry tree, pink blossom all over the tree, and the ground, and bright red cherries on the floor and on the pink branches. "We're here!" Kish said, panting and leaning against the cool bark of the tree. Ichigo looked around, "It's beautiful here!" she said. Kish smiled and sat down "Yeah it is, Ichigo, this is my home." Kish said to Ichigo's calm face. She widened her eyes and stared into Kish's golden eyes. "You… Live here?..." she mumbled as Kish nodded. He took a deep breath and yawned, putting his arm around Ichigo and saying "Yeah, it's not much, but its home." He said, and they both drifted into a short sleep.

"WHERE ARE THEY?!" Masaya yelled at Ryou and Keiichiro, they palace guards. Ryou and Keiichiro walked off to the stables where they galloped away on horses to find Kish and Ichigo…

Kish awoke when he heard the sound of horses' hooves on the ground. "Ichigo, wake up, they're coming!" Kish shouted as Ichigo gradually stood up. "Follow me; we'll head down to the valley!" Kish cried as they both ran as fast as they could down the steep mountainside and down to the valley. "Hide in here!" Kish said, and they both dived into a haystack where they lay silently until the sound of horses hooves disappeared into the distance. "Where are we?" Ichigo asked, looking around the grassy valley. "The prophecy is right! You are the final guardians! Follow me!" a man in a black robe said from behind Kish and Ichigo. They turned, not daring to go back, and decided to follow the man sown the valley and into a small cave…

Pippa (KLT) - Please send me reviews and comments!

Kish- I live under a cherry tree?...

Pippa (KLT) - Yep! :P

Ichigo- Hah!

Pippa (KLT) - Read on for more!

Byee xxx Kisshu-my-true-love :3 Meow! ~Nya!


	6. Fire, Water, Earth and Air Chapter 6

Pippa (KLT) – Well, I am not going to say so much this time, I'm so tired… z z z

Kish- She's asleep. Typical, anyway, please read on…

**Story by Pippa Wright (13 years old!)**

**Edited by me!**

**Fire, Water, Earth and Air Chapter 6**

"What do you mean by guardians?" Kish asked the man. The man stopped at a stone pillar, with two crystals and amulets on. "The prophecy says that four people are to be chosen as the guardians; two boys and two girls, each have different powers. Zakuro, the Air guardian and Alto, the Earth guardian have been captured by that Masaya. I need to rescue them and defeat that evil prince so peace can be restored to our land. My name is Eldor, yours is Kish, and yours is Ichigo, I can read minds I you're wondering." Eldor said.

Kish and Ichigo picked up the amulets and fitted their crystals into them. Suddenly, a glow of red and blue came from the amulets and Kish and Ichigo's clothes had transformed into baggy trousers, a hooded top and the amulet around their necks. "WOW!" Kish said, excitedly." Eldor chuckled, "Kish, you are the Fire guardian, and Ichigo, you are the Water guardian. If you both focus in your power, you will be able to make it." Eldor said to them. Out of nowhere, a flame popped out of Kish's hand, and the same with Ichigo, except it was a blob of water. "Oh my gosh! With these powers, we will find Alto and Zakuro, and defeat Masaya!" Kish said, walking out of the other side of the cave. "I guess this is our training ground?" he asked. Eldor smiled and nodded. Ichigo and Kish ran down the steep hill and stood on a stone block, practicing their powers.

Meanwhile, Alto and Zakuro's amulets had been glowing faintly. They knew the other guardians had been discovered and were coming to rescue them…

Kish- She was sleeping when she wrote that, so is Ichigo, i'm scared... T_T WAA! Ok peoples, i'm going to go now... Bye!

Byee xxx Kisshu-my-true-love :3 Meow! ~Nya!


End file.
